Bittersweet
by IndulgentIrene
Summary: Sakura couldn't move. All she could do was stare. Hatake Kakashi, her former Sensei, was less than four feet in front of her, fxxxing a woman from behind. But not just any woman. She was a clone... A Sakura clone. Warning: Adult Situations & Language
1. Chapter 1

Sakura couldn't move. All she could do was_ stare_.

Hatake Kakashi, her former Sensei, was less than four feet in front of her, _fucking_ a woman from behind.

But not just any woman.

She was a clone...

A _**Sakura**_ clone_._


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's body slid down the wall, an empty sake bottle in his hand. He could not believe he had let this happen.

She had seen him.

_  
Heard_ him._.._

_  
*****__**FLASHBACK**__*****_

_Kakashi slipped silently through the window of his house._

_  
Training with Sakura had been pure torture. When she had pinned him he'd almost lost it. If he hadn't of poofed away she would have surly felt his erection. Still, it wasn't fast enough to stop the moan that escaped his lips. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that, let alone his dramatic exit._

_  
Oh well, he'd come up with a lame excuse..._

_  
Eventually._

_  
Right now he had more important matters to attend to. Specifically the uncomfortable tightness in his pants._

_  
He shed his sweat soaked clothing, closed his eyes, and formed the necessary hand signs. Before he could even open them he felt her soft hands caress his face. Opening his eyes, he gazed sadly at the clone. She was as close to Sakura as he would ever come._

_  
He was too old._

_Too perverted._

_Too broken._

_  
And Sakura deserved so much more..._

_  
He pushed the clone onto his bed, and knelled behind her. Unable to wait any longer he lifted her bottom and watched as his thickness sank into her tight pink slit._

_  
She was so wet._

_Just how he liked her._

_  
Most men categorized themselves into two groups; those who loved tits, and those who loved ass. Although Kakashi did enjoy both, he didn't fit into either group._

_  
No, what whetted Kakashi's appetite was a hot creamy center. Or as Genma so eloquently put it, __**pussy**__. As different as they were, that was one fetish he and his orally fixated best friend mutually shared._

_  
The smell._

_The taste._

_The feeling._

_The sounds.__  
_

_They were enough to drive him mad..._

_  
Looking down at the clone, watching himself push slowly in and out of her, Kakashi let his imagination go._

_  
Smelling Sakura._

_Tasting Sakura._

_Feeling Sakura._

_Hearing Sakura._

_**Fucking **__Sakura..._

_  
He couldn't take it anymore. He began pumping the clone hard and fast._

_  
He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling to wash over him._

_  
"I... I love you..." he whispered brokenly._

_  
That was when he heard it..._

_  
A gasp._

_  
His lids snapped opened to find a pair of shocked green eyes starring straight back at him._

_  
"SAKURA?!"_

_  
He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His concentration broke, and the clone disappeared. Having her there, so close to him, was the final straw._

_  
Gasping, he came, spurting thickly into the empty air._..

_  
And __**all over **__Sakura._

_*****__**FLASHBACK END**__*****_

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed shakily.

Before he had been able to utter a single word, she had disappeared, leaving nothing but a shower of pink blossoms in her place.

What was he going to do?

Kakashi's body went rigid.

What would _**Sakura**_ do?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura slammed the door to her apartment and sank to the ground.

Her heart hammered and she fisted her pink locks.

She could _**NOT**_ believe this was happening.

But it was…

Sakura let her hands drop to her lap.

She tensed when her fingers were met by cold wet fabric.

She glanced down at her skirt and found it covered in a clear looking substance.

Confused, she stared at the slick sticky fluid that coated her finger tips.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was all over her skirt.

More than a little bewildered, Sakura wished she had never gone looking for that _stupid_ man…

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

_*POOF*_

_Sakura blinked as the man pinned beneath her disappeared in a shower of leaves._

"_That BASTARD!"_

_Sakura was livid. _

_She had been sparring with Kakashi, every morning, for the past month. It had been downright grueling. The old goat had won every single match. He teased her so much it was a wonder that she hadn't murdered him yet._

_She FINALLY managed to beat him, and before she even had a chance to tease him, he __**ditched**__ her._

_She really was going to kill him this time._

_And then tease him._

_Mercilessly…_

_The less vengeful side of Sakura was also a little worried._

_When she had had pinned him, she heard a low groan escape from his lips._

_She may have broken one of his ribs._

_Sakura rolled her eyes._

_It would be just like her idiot Sensei to run away out of the sheer fear that she'd drag his injured ass to the hospital._

_Sakura shook her head, and in a flash took to the rooftops._

_Kakashi lived in a small house just outside of the main part of the village._

_That was one of the very first things team seven had discovered about their Sensei._

_The many hours spent waiting for him to show up to train had led them to hunting him down quite regularly._

_She hoped down from the roof, knocked on the door, and waited._

_No answer._

_She growled and knocked a little harder._

_This time she heard something, but it was too quiet to make out._

_Worried that something was wrong she ran into the house, and then into Kakashi's bedroom._

_Sakura couldn't move. All she could do was stare._

_Hatake Kakashi, her former Sensei, was less than for feet in front of her fucking a woman from behind._

_But not just any woman._

_She was a clone._

_A Sakura clone…_

_She gasped._

_**LOUDLY**…_

_She hadn't even realized she had done it until Kakashi's eyes snapped to hers._

"_SAKURA?!"_

_The clone disappeared, and she heard Kakashi gasp._

_That was when she saw him._

_**All**__ of him…_

_His body was still pumping wildly into the empty air._

_And then he came…_

_It was too much for her._

_She did the only thing she could think of._

_She ran…_

_*******FLASHBACK END*******_

Of all the women in this village, why had he been doing that with _**her**_ clone?

Sakura's mind was reeling.

Before she could even think of a reason, she heard a tapping coming from outside.

Her eyes widened, and she spun around just in time to see Kakashi slip through her window.

"KAKASHI?!"

"**Yo."**


	4. Chapter 4

Wha... what are you doing here?"

The moment Sakura looked at him she instantly took a step back.

His eyes were dark and intense.

Kakashi moved slowly toward her, but before he could reach her he stumbled.

Acting on pure instinct Sakura caught him before he could hit the floor.

For the first time she took in his appearance. His eyes were unfocused, and he was wearing the same filthy uniform he had worn earlier during their spar.

If Sakura didn't know better she'd swear he was...

"Have you... been drinking?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ah."

She could not believe it. Hatake Kakashi did not drink! Of course, she'd seen him at the bar with Genma, but she had never actually seen him drink anything.

She started to help Kakashi to his feet, but suddenly he dropped to his knees.

"Uuh... sorry"

"It's ok Sensei."

Before she could blink, Kakashi slammed her body to the wall, her hands above her head and his knee wedged between her thighs. His face was so close Sakura could smell the sake on his breath.

"Sensei?!"

"Stop calling me _**that**_."

"Huh? I... I don't understand."

"Sensei's don't want to _**fuck**_ their students Sakura!" he growled grinding his hips into her thigh.

She felt him...

_**All**_ of him.

Sakura squeaked and bucked him off.

In his state, Kakashi lost his balance and stumbled to the ground, retching all over himself in the process. Groaning he tried to get up, but only managed to slip on the mess on the floor. When he looked up at Sakura the look on her face took his breath away.

She thought he was going to...

"No... Sakura I... I would never..."

She said nothing. She just stood there watching him wearily as he tried to stand.

Kakashi leaned against the wall breathing hard. Everything had gone so horribly wrong. His whole body began to shake.

Sakura gazed at him. Hearing his breathing become labored the medic in her kicked in.

He was having a panic attack...

A _**bad**_ one.

She was beside him in a second.

"Relax, it's alright." Sakura soothed, as she pulled him into her arms.

"I would never..." he gasped brokenly.

"I... I know that sens... Kakashi. Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

He searched her eyes hoping to see the truth in them.

What he found was something else altogether...

**Doubt.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shock.**_

It was the only way Sakura could describe Kakashi's symptoms. He had barley looked at her since she had cleaned him up...

_*******FLASHBACK*****  
**_

_  
After getting Kakashi through the worst of the panic attack, Sakura led him into the bathroom. She turned the faucets on and began filling the bathtub.  
_

_  
"Kakashi? Go ahead and clean up. Just set your clothes outside the door and I'll throw them in the washer, alright?"  
_

_  
He said nothing.  
_

_  
She left him there so she could look for something for him to wear and to also get cleaned up herself. However after a fruitless search, she returned to grab Kakashi's clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. Cautiously, she entered the bathroom only to find him sitting on the floor still fully clothed.  
_

_  
"Kakashi?"  
_

_  
No response.  
_

_  
What was she supposed to do? He was one of her best friends and he was breaking right before her eyes. She'd be damned if she let one day change their entire relationship. He was her family. With a blush on her face, Sakura helped Kakashi out of the filthy clothing and into the hot bathwater.  
_

_  
Not once did he look at her.  
_

_  
Sakura ran her hands softly through Kakashi's silver hair washing away the dirt and grim. He just sat there not really seeing anything. Taking a wash cloth, she slowly started to wash down his chest. For a moment she hesitated going further. It wasn't as if she hadn't done this before. She was a medic for heavens sake! She couldn't just leave him like that. Still, awkward was an understatement.  
_

_  
Very gently, she ran her hands down Kakashi's body, slowly washing away the sticky evidence of his earlier activities._

_  
Blushing fiercely, she looked up and found Kakashi starring at her. The moment their eyes met he tore his away.  
_

_  
Sakura saw something in Kakashi's eyes that she'd never seen before...  
_

_  
__**Shame.  
**_

_**  
**__*******FLASHBACK END*****  
**_

Sakura frowned as she starred intently at the man lying in her bed.

She had finished bathing him, and then helped Kakashi into bed.

She shook her head.

Kakashi was in her bed...

_**Naked.  
**_

Oddly enough, it didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed. She placed a glowing hand on Kakashi's chest and began removing the excess alcohol from his system. When she finished, she felt exhausted.

"You're out of danger now, but you still have a lot of alcohol in your system. I'm amazed you didn't black out._  
_

Kakashi let out a shaky sigh, and once again their eyes met.

He looked so..._  
_

_  
__**Broken**_**.  
**

"It's alright Kakashi."

Kakashi looked away.

Sakura smiled, and gently brushed the hair from his face.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

A bitter grunt escaped his lips, but when he looked into Sakura's eyes he was surprised to find truth there.

Suddenly, Sakura's gentle smile, turned into a feral grin.

"If you ask me, everything that happened today was totally worth it."

Kakashi _**stopped**_ breathing.

"After all, I did get to see your face. Just wait until I tell Naruto!"

Kakashi groaned audibly. He had forgotten all about that little fact.

Today was just not his day.

Sakura let out a nervous laugh.

"I won't really say anything. Naruto would never stop whining until he found out how and…"

Kakashi tensed.

Sakura blushed..

Today was not her day.

"Anyway, you can stay her for the night. I'll just go sleep in the other room."

"Saku…"

Sakura _**growled**_.

"Don't you even start! You're in no condition to leave this bed."

Not wanting to further anger the pink haired fire cracker, Kakashi nodded dumbly.

"Kakashi?", Sakura smirked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"If you sneak away before you sober up, I'll hunt you down and break both of your legs."

Black eyes crinkled amusedly, and for the first time that day, Kakashi smiled.

"Ah."

Then, without warning, Sakura slumped over onto his chest.

For a moment he couldn't do anything but look at her. She had fallen into a deep sleep.

And now he was actually touching her.

Not another woman…

Not a clone…

_**SAKURA.**_

Kakashi had dreamed about this.

_I__t wouldn't hurt to hold her just this once._

_She would never know._

Very gently, he pulled Sakura into his arms.

She fit so…

_**Perfectly**_.

Looking at the innocent girl, his chest ached deeply.

Simply holding her had him feeling happier than he had been in years.

He didn't feel so…

_**Broken.**_

Kakashi had led a bitter life.

Most ninja had.

But then Sakura and her friends had managed to give the older generations something they hadn't had in ages…

_**Hope.**_

And somehow Sakura had become the light in his dark and twisted world.

He held her tightly, breathing in her scent.

Without even realizing it, Kakashi had begun to run his hands along Sakura's lower back.

She was so…

_**Soft.**_

Moments passed, and he new he had to let her go.

He started to move her to the other side of the bed when Sakura suddenly moved.

She was still sleeping, but had unconsciously pressed against him.

And now they were touching…

_**Intimately.**_

Kakashi tried not to become aroused, but only the thin material of Sakura's shorts was separating their bodies.

He tried to calm his body, but once again Sakura moved.

She was wiggling against him, seeking out his body heat.

His head felt so fuzzy.

Before he realized what he was doing, his hands had moved to her bottom, and he began to rub her thinly clothed center against his naked thickness.

_**Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.**_

The friction was euphoric.

He squeezed her bottom, and continued the slow grind.

And then he heard it…

Sakura _**moaned**_.

Kakashi's eyes rolled back, and he began to grind against her franticly.

Tiny sleepy whimpers escaped her lips.

Then, without warning, Sakura cried out and her body arched…

She was _**coming...**_

And then so did he.

With a low growl, it ripped through him, and he came all over her heat.

More fulfilled than he had ever felt, Kakashi's sanity started to slowly return…

And then the world came crashing down around him.

He choked.

_**What had he done?**_

Panic and shame gripped his heart.

And then it just...

S_**topped**_.

Everything in Kakashi's mind became clear.

He knew what he had to do.

Kakashi stumbled out of the bed, grabbed a towel, and moved to the window.

With one last longing glance, Kakashi walked away from the girl he had come to love, and toward the one thing he knew would take him out of her life _**forever**_…

*Authors Note: -^_^- How am I doing?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Run. **_

Sakura tore through the village.

What the hell was Kakashi thinking?

That… that…

Stupid…

Perverted…

_**Suicidal…**_

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_The warmth of the setting sun washed over Sakura's body._

_Nestled in her cozy bed, Sakura stretched her lazy form, and a throaty moan slipped past her lips. _

_In that moment vivid images of bodies entangled in the most intimate of ways flashed before her sleepy eyes._

_She had **dreamed** about..._

_**Kakashi.**_

_He had…_

_And then SHE had…_

_It had felt so…_

_**Real.**_

_She could still feel his hands on her skin._

_And the way he felt between her…_

"_Oh Gods…"_

_Sakura's cheeks flushed a violent shade of ruby, and she shook her head trying to clear the all too real dream from her mind._

_How would she ever be able to look at her __Sensei__ again?_

_Sakura's eyes flashed wide and she sat up with a start._

_**Where was he?**_

_She glanced around the room, and once again Sakura's face turned a violent shade of ruby._

_Unfortunately for Kakashi, embarrassment was the last thing on her mind._

_No. _

_Sakura was thinking about other things._

_**Painful things…**_

_Like one hundred ways to break a certain evasive ninja's legs…_

"_That __**BASTARD**__!"_

_Just as she was about to go and hunt him down, there was a tap at her window._

_Sakura recognized the senbon chewing ANBU immediately._

_**Genma…**_

_Worriedly, she ran over and opened the window._

"_Yes?" _

"_The Hokage wants to see you."_

_A cold chill ran down Sakura's spine._

"_Is everyone alright?"_

"_Calm down, Pinky. Tsunade-sama just wants to speak to you."_

_The relief that flooded through Sakura was quickly replaced with anger as she desperately tried to resist the urge to throttle the senbon user._

_Stupid Genma, and his perverted nickname._

"_**Shut it**__, pervert.", she growled._

_His only response was a dazzling boyish grin, which would have made any other woman melt into a puddle of goo._

_But Sakura knew better._

_Genma was all tentacles…_

_**Tongue **included._

_Muttering a few choice expletives under her breath, Sakura started to climb out the window when Genma suddenly stopped her._

"_Uh, you may want to change your clothes first."_

_And just like that, he was gone._

_Change her clothes?_

_Sure, she was in her pajamas, but they were decent enough. Hell, Genma usually loved it when he caught her in any form of undress._

_Sakura shook her head and turned to grab her uniform from the closet._

_That was when she saw it. _

_Dried splotches of white…_

_All over her shorts..._

_**And between her ****thighs.**_

_Sakura stood frozen in place, as she stared into her mirror._

_**The dream.**_

_It had been__**…**_

_**REAL.**_

_He had really…_

_And SHE had really…_

_Before Sakura could even begin to process what had happened, her blood ran cold._

_**Kakashi…**_

_This had to be the reason he had left, even after she had threatened him._

_She had to find him before he did something foolish._

_First, she had to find out what Tsunade wanted. _

_It was rare for Sakura to be summoned in the middle of the night for non-medical emergencies, but when it did happen, it was usually serious. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes._

_Either that, or Tsunade had run out of sake again._

_Sakura quickly threw on a uniform, slipped out her window, and took to the rooftops heading straight toward the Hokage tower._

_Once Sakura arrived, she walked to Tsunade's chambers._

_Genma stood outside the door, as usual._

_Fighting a fierce blush, Sakura looked everywhere, but at his face._

_She knocked quickly on the office door._

"_ENTER!"_

"_Shishou, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Ah, Sakura, yes, sit down."_

_The first thing Sakura noticed was the permanent frown etched on her Shishou's face._

_That was bad._

_The second thing she noticed was the untouched bottle of sake sitting on her desk. _

_That was__** VERY**__ bad._

_The only time Tsunade __**didn't**__ drink was when something was seriously wrong._

"_I need to talk to you about Kakashi."_

_Sakura's heart __**stopped**__._

_And then she did what she did best…_

_She __**panicked**__._

"_Shishou, I can explain! It was my fault. Kakashi-sensei didn't know what he was doing! He was upset, and I didn't make things better, threatening to break his legs and all. I'm the one who started it, but I __**did**__ think I was dreaming!"_

"_What are you talking about, you silly girl? How in the world could YOU have anything to do with Kakashi rejoining ANBU?_

"_Well, I… wait, what did you just say?"_

"_Which part? The part where I said you were silly, or the part about Kakashi wanting back into ANBU?"_

"_**WHAT?"**_

_Exasperated, and in desperate need of her sake, Tsunade stood and went to look out the window at the village below. _

"_That is why I summoned you. That little brat came barging in here a few moments ago, demanding to be reinstated into ANBU. I wanted to ask you if you've noticed anything off while training with him this past month. He seemed to be a mess. Well? Have you noticed anything?"_

_Tsunade turned around, only to find Sakura gone._

"_Uhhhhh, brats these days! They have no respect for their elders."_

_Tsunade knew she'd get to the bottom of this mess…_

_**Eventually.**_

_But for the moment her sake and the little sanity she had left seemed more important__**...**_

_*******FLASHBACK END*******_

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_**  
**

"Open the damn door, you bastard! I know you're in there!"

The door opened, and out stepped a very sleepy looking Kakashi.

With a livid snarl, Sakura stomped past him and into the house.

"Sakura?"

**"**_**Fuck me**_**, Kakashi."**

***Author's Note: I am truly sorry to have kept you all waiting. I'm feeling much better, so thank you for all the well wishes. Also, I would like to thank each of you that reviewed, alerted, and faved this...**


End file.
